Upon a Star
by Grey Water Ghost
Summary: Julia lives in York, Maine with her mom and dad, in the year 2012. But when her parents announce they will be getting a divorce, she wishes she could go back to a simpler time. But what can she do when it actually works? (Not a self insert time travel fic)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I thought I would try my hand at one of those "time travel" stories. However, this is not at all a self insert, there will be no inside jokes, nor an overwhelming amount of OFC's.**

**Warning for swearing, they're greasers after all. Feedback would be great. **

Whenever your parents sit you down and say they need to talk to you, you know it's bad. When they preface it with, "We both love you," you know it's going to go downhill fast. And when they tell you it's not your fault? You're totally fucked.

And that's what I knew when my parents told me they were getting a divorce. And that only intensified when they told me they had "planned out" everything. Without even asking me what I wanted. So I'm being forced to leave York Beach, Maine with all my friends to Hicksville Oklahoma or Kansas or something. Either way I'm not excited. I don't want to leave my house on shortsands, or my job at the Goldenrod making the best saltwater taffy in the world, being able to text my friends and just walk down the road to meet them at the arcade. It's gone. It's all gone.

So I made a few rash choices. They were in the middle of telling me when we had to leave when I just bolted. They didn't run after me, I think they knew I needed some space. I wasn't even crying yet, I just kept thinking about the sound of them yelling after me to be careful.

Like they really care.

No, no, they do, I know they do. I'm not being fair, but I don't really have to be. They're ripping apart my life, I have every right to be a little bit upset. But still, I should let them know I'll be home soon.

I pull out my phone and text them both that I'll be back in about an hour, just enough time to calm myself down and think of how I'm going to face them. I put my phone back in my pocket as a I kick a pebble down the street. I emerge into the downtown area. Compared to a normal city it's tiny, but I like it. The roads are a mix of pavement and brick and all the stores just have this old feel to them. York's Wild Kingdom amusement park (if you can even call it that, it's more of a small carnival) lights up the boardwalk. From the top of the ferris wheel I would imagine that the whole town was back in time, in a simpler time. I walk down to the water. Most of the daily beach goers are gone, all the tourists who live here only in the summer are out shopping, or getting food, or just lounging at home relaxing after a busy day. The beach is almost empty except for a few locals who are out walking their dogs. I go to the hidden part where I love to go to sketch or just think. It's a little rocky, you have to be carefully when the rocks get slippery, but the view is amazing. You can see the lighthouse perfectly, the sun setting, the lights of the boardwalk twinkling on the calm waves.

Yes, I'd love to go back to a simpler time. 2012, it's a horrible year. Kids are spoiled, gas prices, the middle east crap, and all this technology. Is it helpful? Yea, sure, does it run your life? You bet.

I wish I could go back to a time when there was no technology, at least not the technology we have today. A time when gas prices were low and we didn't know what we were doing to the earth. When divorces weren't common in most marriages. When... when things were better.

"Please?" I ask, looking up at the full moon above my head, "Just take me to a better time. Before all this smart phone technology, when TVs were still black and white and families actually had time for each other! That's what I want! Please!" I grab my shaking hands as the tears start to flow down my face.

"Now why am I crying?" I whispered, shaking my head. I just need to calm down. I can't go back home like this, it will only worry my parents more. I curl back into a nook in the rocks, and curl up in a ball. It's summer, warm enough that by the cool ocean I'm not freezing. I shut my eyes and try to compose myself. Before I realise it, I'm asleep.

–

When I wake up, my first thought is that I slipped off the rocks and I was drowning. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. My head hurt a lot, though. I absent-mindedly rubbed it, not ready to fully wake up and open my eyes, but not getting back to sleep any time soon.

"You asshole! You hit someone!"

"Well who the fuck is sleeping in the middle of the lot?!"

"HEY! Steve! Two-bit I don't care about the circumstances, someone go get the ball and apologize."

"Fine, don't lose your head, superman." So much yelling, won't they just shut up? No, the angry muttering is getting closer. I guess I'm going to have to deal with them. Ugh, but I'm so tired-

"Hey man!" Someone yelled in my ear.

"What." I grumbled out, finally opening my eyes. I was face to face with grey eyes and not the best breath.

"Woah!" The face pulled back relieving a pumpkin coloured head of hair along with it, faded jeans, and a dirty grey shirt.

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and sitting up more.

"You're not a man!" Grey eyes told me. Well, no duh. I gave him an unamused expression. "Sorry, doll, you are not the gender I was expecting you to be!" He gave a big laugh, almost as if we he was just cracking himself up.

I cleared my throat, "Thanks, I guess."

Grey eyes plunked down next to me and roughly clapped a hand on my back, "I like you!" He announced, "You're funny!"

"What was I thinking..." Another voice near me mumbled. "Two-Bit!" Leave the girl alone!" It yelled, and pushed "Two-Bit" away from me. I looked over to see a tall, not to shabby looking, man with green blue eyes and brown hair. He gave what I guess he thought to be a comforting smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"Sorry about that," He told me, "We were just playing football when this fool-" He gestured over to Two-Bit, "got... out of hand, and hit you. Are you alright?" I nodded. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions to make sure that you didn't suffer any head trauma, okay?" I nodded again. "Okay, so what's your name?"

"Julia," I told him. He nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"Where are you from, Julia?"

"York." I told him.

He tilted his head, "York?"

"Yeah," I told him, "York, Maine." Why wouldn't he know that?

"Where are you now, Julia?"

"...York?" I asked. He shook his head. It was then that I looked around. The calming sound of the waves were gone, the music from the arcade was gone, the smell of the beach: gone. It was replaced with a dusty smell, lack of trees, run down houses, and this big vacant lot I was currently sitting in under this small tree. Out of panic I started to notice things I'd missed before, the man in front of me was wearing such out dated clothing, and behind him was a group of about five more guys, all in the same type of clothes. All their hair was... slicked back. That must feel disgusting! My heart rate picked up and my breath started to quicken. What was happening? I didn't even feel my cell phone in my pocket! What was going on?!

"Hey, Julia, hey," The man tried to get my attention, grabbing my chin and somewhat roughly yanking my eyes back to him. "You might just be suffering from a little amnesia, it's fine, I'm sure it will wear off soon enough. Why don't I take you back to my house so I can get that bump on your head checked out. Okay?"

"Stranger danger.." I weakly mumbled, pulling back and pressing myself up against the tree.

He rolled his eyes before scooping me up in his arms, "Come on," He told me. I wanted to fight back but it was like I couldn't move. Panic was flowing through me instead of blood, was this what going into shook felt like? I looked up at the man again, he now had an annoyed expression on his face.

What was happening?

**And that's a wrap! What do you guys think of the first chapter? Yay? Nay? The hurricane took me out of school today so I think I'm going to write another chapter and have it up soon, but let me know what you think!**

**Fairwinds!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sandy knocked out my power... and my wifi. I thought I lived up north, aren't hurricanes not supposed to be a problem here?**

**Anyway, here you are:**

Long story short, I had a panic attack and passed out. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I only had one panic attack before in my life, I was surfing and I fell of my board. My tether got tangled and I couldn't find the surface, I almost drown. Only this time, when I woke up, I wasn't on the beach with my friend Chris, I was on a faded and worn down dark green couch with a crowd of people arguing next to me. I groaned and sat up.

"Woah there," The man from before told me, pushing be back down. " Don't rush anything. You scared us there."

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled at him, all the other boys in the room looked over at me in surprise.

"Hey now!" The man said in defence, putting his hands up, "It's fine, it's fine. Don't you worry. You had a panic attack, you just need to work things out,"

"Yea!" A boy that could only be described as beautiful piped up, "Maybe talking through things will trigger your memory!"

"You know," A smaller boy is a ratty purple hoody with grey green eyes added, "I read a book the other day about a memory loss patient-"

"Nerd," A taller body with only a Jean vest on and a gap between his front teeth muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" The smaller one complained and the man gave them both a harsh glare, silencing the two of them before a fight could break out.

The man turned back to me, "While you were out I got a call from my boss and he needs me to come in for a bit but I should be back before dinner." He glanced at the others who were all bickering and shoving, "Now I'm going to leave my little brother in charge. You should be okay. I don't want you leaving just yet. Even if you do feel better, don't leave until I get back and say your okay. Alright?" I nodded, more out of fear than anything else. These boys looked rough around the edges but... not the murderer type. At least I hope not. With my affirmation that I wouldn't run away and get myself killed the man was gone, muttering something about a lawsuit on his way out, and I was left wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey there!" The beautiful boy greeted, plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Hi," I said back, pretty confused as to what was going on.

"I'm Soda," He told me, holding out his hand.

I tilted my head, "Soda?" I asked.

"Yeah, as in short for Sodapop. My real name and everything, even says so on my birth certificate."

I gave him a small smile, "That's unique. I'm just stuck with Julia."

"Well, Julia, speaking of names, do you remember your parents' names?"

I nod, "Ben and Kelly."

"Good, how about what the date is?"

"How is this going to help?" the boy with the vest asked, slumping down onto the floor and groaning, "We're supposed to go to the ribbon."

"Steve, we can't just leave her here. What if she doesn't even know where her house is? Besides, you heard what Darry said."

"Fine," Steve grumbled and Soda turned back to me.

"So, Julia?" Soda prompted.

I looked down at my hands before looking around the room I was in again. The TV was tiny, with antennas and all. The boys were all dressed so differently... Something was telling me not to say 2012. "I don't know," I told him.

He gave me a soft smile, "It's July 17th, 1962."

Oh shit.

–

"Well, I guess that's all the questions we have for you, Julia," Soda told me about 10 minutes later, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. "You remembering anything else?"

I shook my head, "I'm really sorry, Soda."

"Let's just take her to the hospital or something, let them deal with it." Steve grunted from the other side of the room. Sod gave him a look.

"No, really," I interpreted, "I'm feeling a ton better. It's not your job to make sure I'm alright."

"You're right," Steve muttered, "It's not our job. Darry needs to show up so we can head out to the ribbon, Soda,"

"Steve be nice," Soda said quietly.

"No, he's right," I told him. Two-Bit and these two other guys had left pretty quickly and I was clearly making all of them board. Soda's little brother who I learned was named Pony (I know, right? Pony!) was reading in the corner. I made a move to stand up, to leave, when Soda pushed me back down.

The panic started to set in. "No!" I yelled up, forcing him away and getting up, "No! I don't even know you people?! Do you realise that?!" Soda, Pony, and Steve were all looking at me now, shocked by my outburst after I had been so quite before. "Look." I told them, "It is very nice of you to make sure I'm alright, but you can _not_ keep me here in your house. I don't know you people! And you shouldn't be so willing to take me in! For all you know I could be a murderer!"

"Are you?" Pony squeaked out from the corner.

"I said could be," I told him, "I'm not, but you all could be! I want to leave now. You can't stop me. Thank you for your kindness, but it's time for me to go."

With that, I was gone. I felt a little bad, after all they were only trying to help but, stranger danger! I was in that house for about 20 minutes before my mind cleared up and I came back to my senses, if my mom ever found out... Oh the lecture I would get from her about getting raped.

However, I thought as I passed more run down houses on my walk down the street, it was a place to stay. Right now I had nothing. Only the clothes on my back and not a dollar to my name. What was I even supposed to do now that I was here? It wasn't like someone was just going to stop me in the street and offer me food, money, and a place to stay.

I needed to sit down and make a plan. I was now at a park, with a small playground and a fountain. I sat down on one of the benches and a couple walking by smiled at me and waved. Why the heck was everyone here so... friendly? Is that what people are like without technology distracting them? Or is this just a southern thing? Probably a mix of both.

I sigh and tilt my head back, soaking up the sun. I could try and get back to York, but what would I do there? And how would I get there? For now, I'm stuck here in Tulsa, at least until I run into some money. But how am I even supposed to do that? I'm in quite the situation.

"Mommy?" I am yanked out of my thoughts by a little girl's pleading voice. In front of my in a child, maybe five or six, with blond hair pulled back into a pony tail and beautiful brown eyes. Her beauty is ruined, however, by the tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, "I don't think I'm your mother. Have you lost her?" I asked her. She nods. Just my luck to run into a snivelling lost little kid. Oh well, might as well help her. There isn't anything else I have to do...

"Well there's no reason to cry," I tell her, wiping her tears and trying to cheer her up. I give her a few compliments, ask her about her favorite things about the park and soon enough I have her smiling and laughing with me on the bench. Of course, good things can never last.

"What are you doing with my child?!" A sharp voice yells at me.

Great, I'm going to be arrested for kidnapping now, aren't I?

**Mostly setting the scene. The real plot should start in the next few chapters, forgive me if Julia seemed a bit rude, just trying to break away from stereotypes. And hey, wouldn't you be scared if a bunch of guys wouldn't let you leave their house? I know I would be. Anyway, give me your feed back! Love to hear from you guys. :)**

**Fairwinds!**


End file.
